


The 15th Day

by VitulaAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Suicide, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, implied character suicide, implied suicide, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitulaAmore/pseuds/VitulaAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Reichnbach John can't take the being alone any more.He has to see Sherlock one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 15th Day

I cried for him every day for 4 months.  
I mourned him 3 years, 2 months and 19 days (1175 days over all).  
On the 1176th day i told the empty flat good-bye.  
Sherlock found my body- an empty shell, devoid of soul- on day 1177 just before midnight.  
Sherlock joined me Day 1178 as the clock stroke 12.  
Together again.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry please don't hate me !


End file.
